1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation of crawl spaces or other hard to reach spaces of a building and more particularly to a means and method of safely transporting the insulation to the area of interest.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that insulation for buildings may be purchased in rolls or linear batts in which insulation material including rock wool or glass fibers are secured to a backing sheet of paper stock or of an aluminum foil. Typical glass fiber insulation rolls are formed by long strips of insulation rolled about its width or lateral axis and are of the following sizes as purchased from a merchant or manufacturer:
______________________________________ INSULA- PACKAGED TION ROLL VALUE WIDTH LENGTH DIAMETER NOTES ______________________________________ R11 151/4" 38'6" 26" Plain or Foil Faced R11 23" 70'6" 26" Plain or Foil Faced R19 23" 39'2" 26" Plain or Foil Faced ______________________________________
Insulation batts may have the same insulation value, width and facing but is only about 4 feet in length and packaged with several batts in a package.
In order to insulate hard to reach spaces, such as crawl spaces in the attic of a building the insulation rolls are unrolled prior to transportation to the attic and the batts-type is removed from its package. This is especially true for insulating those areas which have a small opening through which the rolls or packages of batts can not be passed when packaged as purchased. Since the insulation rolls are unrolled prior to being carried to the place to be insulated, the backing may become damaged, the insulation may be torn loose from the backing, and glass fibers may come loose and contaminate the air which is breathed. Loose fibers are injurious to the health and torn or damaged insulation may not insulate the area as required.